


Ringerie

by kiyoyas



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Matsuoka Gou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rin is a dork, but this is also crack, slight panty kink, sousuke is the perfect boyfriend, they are the biggest nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoyas/pseuds/kiyoyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou likes messing up with her brother. And Sousuke enjoys that too.</p><p> Basically a "let's all appreciate how good Rin looks wearing panties" kind of fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringerie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in the wee hours because I have no control over my life ;-;
> 
> and if you were wondering about the title... yes it is a horrible pun and I have a lame humour
> 
> Please enjoy this little fic, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated!

“Dammit Gou!” the redhead swore louder than he intended to gaining the attention of his roommate: which was the last thing he wanted in that moment. “What happened Rin?” Sousuke asked with sincere concern in his tone. “Ehm nothing” the red replied hesitantly.  
Yet Sousuke knew better and stared at him interrogatively. “I said it’s nothing!” came his reply as he could feel his face heat up. 

Sousuke still had strong doubts, so he started approaching Rin. He felt cornered. He tried covering the bag he was unpacking with his body, making Sousuke even more suspicious.   
However he failed miserably: in order to not let Sousuke see, Rin moved in such a way that he knocked the bag over making it fall on the floor. Much to Rin displeasure the bag content scattered on the floor; the incriminating item he struggled to hide was now showing on top of a pile of clothes.  
Rin gulped and looked at it, which prompted Sousuke to do the same. The black haired guy swallowed and the tip of his ears got faintly red.  
“Are those Gou’s? I would never imagine her wear-” he voiced his mind, more to break the awkward silence than actually _wanting_ to know.  
“Sousuke you dumbass!!!” Rin shouted.  
At first Sousuke thought he was mad for what he said about his sister- after all he knew how protective Rin became when it came to Gou. Yet when he turned to face the redhead, all the pieces suddenly clicked.  
That were not Gou’s. Seen the colour on Rin's face, those must have been his.  


Sousuke walked towards the infamous panties and examined them from near. They were really simple but cute and somehow kinky. It was a plain black silky like material: the waistband had a ruffled white lace and on the back there was a heart-shaped hole.  
Finally he picked them up and headed to Rin. “Put them on” he ordered; Rin would have refused with all his might, but the heated look in Sousuke eyes left no room for protests.So Rin snatched them from his hand and directed to the bathroom. Minutes passed and Sousuke started worrying about Rin spending too much time in there.  


“Hey babe is something wrong? I didn’t mean to push you into anything” he asked sweetly.  
“Jeez Sou do you think I’m a innocent virgin… I just need to work something out..” he replied not wanting to admit that he was embarrassed for how small and revealing everything felt.  
The bathroom door slammed open and his boyfriend, clad only in a tiny girly undergarments, showed himself to Sousuke's hungry eyes. In that moment he blessed all the gods of female lingerie that thought of something sexy like that.  
“You look stunning” he complimented and before Rin could reply he scooped him up, attacking feverishly his lips. Rin returned as passionately the kiss letting Sousuke carry him towards the desk where he made the redhead sit.  
He interrupted the kiss and began to caress Rin’s back along his spine; when he got to his lower back Sousuke’s fingers dropped quickly between Rin cheeks using that appealing hole on the panties back.  
He started stroking the sensitive skin there and without wasting time Sousuke trailed his fingers lower pressing the tips to Rin’s hole.  
In the meantime Rin buried his face in the crook of Sousuke’s neck and there he began to work at his collarbone licking and sucking. Slowly Rin traced all his neck reaching Sousuke ear where he nibbled at the lobe before planting quick and messy kisses along his jaw. The redhead was starting to get impatient so he kissed lightly Sousuke and focused on the area just below his chin knowing that was Sousuke sweet spot that would have driven him crazy. And that was what he got. To make his needs clearer Rin grinded his hips onto Sousuke ones, feeling he was as aroused as he was.  


“Please Sousuke..” Rin begged.  
“That is not fair Rin” was his boyfriend strained reply, because he knew how weak made him hearing Rin beg.  
That is why he pushed Rin down on the desk and he rejoiced at the sight. Rin had a flustered face and hazy, heavy lidded eyes, his nipples were perked and his half erection straining in the panties. It was downright erotic.  


Sousuke leaned onto his body to start littering Rin’s torso with small kisses, slowly inching lower, the further he reached, the wetter his kisses became. Content sighs escaped from Rin’s mouth.  
When Sousuke reached the waistband, he turned his face to look intensely at Rin, as to search some kind of reassurement. Rin’s parted lips, together with his pleasured expression, was enough to let Sousuke go on with his ministrations: in no time the black haired boy started mouthing over Rin shaft.  
The sensation had Rin moan louder since Sousuke was far too good and the smooth feeling of silk only added to his pleasure. Now he stood completely erected, his member resting on his lower abdomen as the panties restrained it.  
Sousuke hot mouth wandered even lower, he dropped to his knees and parted Rin’s legs wider.  
“S-Sousuke..” Rin whispered clearly short on breath. Sousuke hummed in response sending waves through Rin’s body as he worked his hole through the fabric. He took his sweet time pleasuring him, occasionally poking at it with his tongue which resulted in Rin emitting broken sighs.  
Sousuke was enjoying it too much because he felt already close even without touching himself. He always felt pleasure from getting all this reactions from Rin and in general pleasuring him, sending him high. It was romantic and selfish as well, because Sousuke knew he was the only one to get Rin in such state.  
Rin whimpers interrupted his trail of thoughts. “Sou please… I’m close..”  
“Hang in there baby” he replied huskily while fumbling in the drawers and getting out a bottle of lube.  
He abandoned his kneeling position to stand up between Rin’s legs pressing his hips into his crotch making the redhead hiss.  
Sousuke opened the bottle up and worked his pants down his hips, just enough to free his shaft.  
“..Hurry uppp” Rin incited.  
Speeding up Sousuke coated his right middle finger in lube. Then he poked at Rin’s hole with it quite easily slipping in the tip. He positioned his free hand on Rin inner thigh to steady himself and assure his legs stayed parted.  
The desire in Rin’s burgundy orbs was raging and when he licked his lips he couldn’t think straight anymore. He bent over and their lips collided in a messy, passionate kiss.  


Sousuke began to pump his hips grinding their lengths together. Rin nibbled at Sousuke lower lip gently rolling it between his teeth. Sousuke grunted as gave an harsh thrust, then he slanted his mouth on Rin’s neck biting and kissing frenzily while he pushed his finger deeper inside of him. Rin arched his back and took a sharp intake of breath.  
“... more”.  
In that moment Sousuke separated from Rin’s neck and freed the redhead painful erection from the panties. After squirting a bit of lube from the bottle, he started palming their dicks together. At the same time Sousuke rotated his finger scraping Rin’s walls making him moan wantonly.  
The rhythm Sousuke’s hand increased and became more and more irregular, a clear sign he was nearing the end. One of Rin’s hand joined Sousuke one working to get both off. Sousuke thanked him silently sending him a look full of love and appreciation and Rin replied with an half smile cleared his lips.  
Soon after his dear expression was replaced with a far filthier one as Sousuke started flexing his finger in all the right way to stimulate Rin’s weakest spots. The redhead lips parted to release a strangled moan and his hips bucked up in response to Sousuke inner stimulation.  
Rin bucking hips to meet Sousuke’s movements caused Rin to grind his member with his boyfriend one, earning a low groan and a strained call of his name.  
With that Sousuke emptied himself, sperm leaking from his hand. The faint tightening of Rin’s inner walls was a sign that Rin was close too. In fact throwing his head back and emitting a long sigh he came coating the already dirty hand and his stomach with thick spurts of semen.  
Sousuke cautiously exited Rin and leaned in rejoicing in his boyfriend satisfied expression. He then combed some sweaty strands away from Rin’s face to place feather like kisses on his forehead, nose, eyelids and chin. (That always made Rin smile like an idiot and his heart flutter with joy for how of a dork his boyfriend was.)  
Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke, who buried his face in his chest still shaking from his afterglow.  


After he had regained some breath Sosuke managed to admit: “Wow that was really great! You looked so helpless and desperate”. Then he looked at his boyfriend, smiling fondly.  
Rin blushed furiously and turned away, then he whispered more to himself than anything: “Yeh I’d like to see you in my place”  
Sosuke flashed a grin and began to tug off the panties from Rin body, afterwards he dashed off leaving Rin alone and butt naked.  
When Rin realized he flushed completely and cried  
“NO SOUSUKE NO THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT!”


End file.
